


Flarrow Tumblr Prompts

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team returns one night, Felicity is waiting and ready to give them a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat at my chair holding both of the arm rests as I stared at the elevator doors. I wasn’t sure which one would come in first, but they would both be getting an ear-full from me. One for being an idiot that needed some serious yelling, and the other for being an idiot that needed some serious gloating. I tapped my foot, sighing.

“Staring at the door doesn’t make them come back any faster, Felicity. We talked about this.” Thea sang from behind me. I just held up my finger. Two seconds later the elevator door opened, and in came the red one; all happy and smiley from his feats. “Ha!” I shouted, raising my already lifted finger and pointing behind me at Thea. I didn’t turn around though, I kept my eyes on Barry as I stood up and marched towards him. I physically saw him swallow as his laughter faded and he looked away from Cisco to look at me. “What were you thinking!?” I started, my voice in full mom-mode as I chastised him. “ _Running_ to stop a _bullet_ Barry, _seriously_?”

“Felicity…” He raised his hands at me, “I know you don’t see me in the field that often, but that’s pretty normal for me…that’s actually like, what I do. Literally…run.”

I smacked his arm, “You could have gotten hurt!”

“Ow! I just did.” He whined, rubbing his arm. “I thought that you would be thanking me!”

His words reminded me that I was thankful. So, so thankful. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” I mumbled, pulling him aggressively towards me for a hug. Barry sighed, having seen this mood swingy side of me.

He patted my back. “Okay, crazy.” He teased. At the hugging position we were in, I had a perfect shot at his sides, and I pinched both of them. Barry jumped, “Enough hugging. And hitting. And pinching. Just no more hurting at all, please.”

I pressed my face to his chest and gave him one more squeeze; just as the elevator doors opened for Oliver and Dig to come back. “ _You_!” I shouted, still embracing Barry, as I pointed my index finger at the green one.

“She’s in a pointy mood tonight, apparently.” I heard Thea grumble from behind me.

She got another point in her direction, “Don’t,” I warned. Oliver looked amused. This wasn’t amusing. I was angry. “Oliver, quit smiling. This isn’t funny. I’m upset with you.” I voiced, starting to make my way towards him.

Oliver opened his arms for me, and I crossed mine. “Not until I’m done being mad at you.” I said, lifting my chin.

Oliver sighed, his eyes still playful as he dropped his arms, "So Barry gets a hug, but not me? What are you upset with me for? I’m not the one who dove in front of a bullet.“

“Really, man!?” Barry chimed in, “Come on! I already got a mood-swing attack. Don’t sick her on me again, it’s your turn. Besides, you wouldn’t even be here to throw me under the bus if I hadn’t caught that bullet.”

Barry’s words reminded me that Oliver had almost died tonight. He was about to get a bullet in his skull before Barry ran to catch it. I flung myself at Oliver, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let out a breath of surprise, but just as quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. “That’s more like it,” he joked, his lips at my ear, “but I thought you were upset with me for some crazy, unknown reason.”

“Not really,” I breathed, taking in the familiar scent of him. The suit definitely added a leathery smell to his skin, but it was all Oliver; and it was all intoxicating. I pressed my nose into his neck and kept my arms firmly around him so that I wouldn’t have to stop breathing him in. “I just wanted to gloat again about those magnetic arrows you said would never work.”

Oliver chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. They came in handy again tonight. You can gloat as much as you want,” he said lowly in my ear, “I think you’re brilliant, Felicity, and we can talk about that all night long if you want to.”

“Oh.” I smirked, leaning back to look him in the eye. “I have other plans for us all night.” I said, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver shook his head slightly as he did that breathy laugh thing that always made me feel good; admired and loved, like he couldn’t believe that I was his. I couldn’t believe it either, and so I could never help but smile at him when he looked at me like that, reacted to me like that. He still had his arms as tightly around me as I did him, and he used his leverage to lift me, picking me up so that he could kiss me rather than leaning down. It was hot. And it made me forget a lot of things that I shouldn’t have forgotten. Like our friends in the room, his _sister_ in the room. 

But they were far from my mind when he kissed me like that.

“Hey, get a room.” Dig said, patting Oliver on the back as he passed us. Oliver’s kiss had me a little too heated, so it took me an extra moment to cool down and slow the pace of my lips on his. I was still the one to pull away first; which was kind of one of my favorite things about Oliver. 99% of the time, he didn’t stop kissing me until I stopped kissing him. Apparently, even with a room full of spectators, he was happy to kiss me for as long as I wanted. I smiled happily at him as he set me back on my feet.

“Sorry,” he joked lightly, “She’s just a really good kisser.”

I knew that he’d only intended for me to hear the words. But Barry was still standing close by. Not in a creepy, ‘let me watch you guys make out’ kind of way. He was talking to Cisco, but he hadn’t moved from where I’d assaulted him when he got off the elevator, which was about five feet from where I’d assaulted Oliver, right at the doors of the elevator.

“Yeah, she’s not bad.” Barry teased. I shoved him. Hard. “ _Ow_!” When I glared, he looked confused, and a little annoyed at all the pain I kept unleashing on him.

“ _What_!?” He asked. “Sorry! It was a joke. You’re a… _great_ kisser?” I sighed, shaking my head. “What do you want me to say?” His eyes shifted over my shoulder to where I knew Oliver was standing behind me. I knew that Barry was looking to Oliver for an answer to my outburst, but I also knew he wouldn’t find one. "Felicity…“ Barry mumbled, "Why does Oliver look confused right now but also slightly like he wants to pound my face into the ground?”

“Because I hadn’t really told him that we've kissed before, Barry.” I said.

Barry looked from Oliver to me, and back again. “What?” He asked, panic rising in his tone. And in his eyebrows. They shot up. “And he just-you mean…me saying-that was the first- _oh god_.” He groaned the last piece of rambling like he was expecting even more pain to come to him tonight.

I looked back at Oliver, “I wasn’t hiding it. Honestly it kind of just slipped my mind.” I explained.

“ _Ouch_ , Felicity. Haven’t you hurt me enough, tonight?” I heard Barry mumble from behind me.

“When uh,” Oliver’s turn to babble. I bit my lip, waiting for whatever he would say because I really wasn’t sure. "When did you and Barry, you know. I mean, not that it’s my business. Of course I know it was before we got together, I’m not accusing you of anything…or anything. I just-curious.“ He sighed the last word.

I bit my lip again, this time to fight a smile. Your boyfriend finding out that you’d previously kissed one of his close friends, in such an awkward way…should be, well, awkward. But this was funny as frack. It made it easier to enjoy since Oliver _wasn’t_ accusing, he wasn’t even angry at me for not telling him. He just seemed a little bothered by the whole thing. "On the train ride home after one of my visits to Central City, after Barry woke up. So yes, _before_.”

Oliver nodded to me once and then glanced at Barry. I could tell that Oliver didn’t really know what to do. He felt uncomfortable, and he shifted in his spot. “Look,” Barry started, his hands raised, “I’m sorry. I kissed her before-I wasn’t thinking that you guys would-and I didn’t know that you didn’t-” He took a breath, “But let’s just remember tonight. All the life-saving stuff, before you beat me up.”

Oliver chuckled, “We’re good, Barry.” He sighed.

“Well,” Thea laughed from the platform, “If that wasn’t the most awkward macho showdown I’ve ever witnessed.” She teased, rolling her eyes as she lounged in my chair. Dig nudged her from his spot, leaning against the table.

“Hey,” I started, wrapping both of my arms around Oliver’s middle as I looked at Barry, “I guess that bullet thing was pretty cool. I wish I could have seen it in slow motion though, you must’ve looked like you were in The Matrix or something.”

The room was silent for a moment and then everyone except for Thea and I broke out into boisterous laughter. I looked at her first, and she shrugged. Then I looked up at Oliver, “What?” He shook his head. So my eyes shifted to Barry, and I frowned at him, “ _What_?” I asked again, a bit more irritated that everyone seemed to be laughing at a joke I didn’t understand. And apparently it was something I had said that was so funny. My Matrix joke wasn’t that funny, and they were laughing like I was doing stand-up comedy.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Felicity. We’re not laughing at you. It’s just that…that is _exactly_ what Oliver said you would say.” Barry did his best impression of my boyfriend as he continued, “'She’ll be upset with you at first for catching that bullet, but then she’ll be happy we’re both alive. And then she’ll probably make a joke about you being in The Matrix.’”

I rolled my eyes, knowing that they were teasing me and secretly loving the fact that Oliver knew me that well. I looked at him as he quieted.

I could still see the spark of laughter in his eyes as he looked down at me and met my eyes. That look on his face, sometimes it still made me think about the old Oliver; the one who had so much pain and heartache in his life that he could barely fake a smile. And now he was looking down at me with such amusement and love, just in his eyes alone. And maybe a little bit of pride that he’d predicted my reaction so perfectly, that he _knew_  me so perfectly. He had me figured out, at least for the most part, and I didn’t want it any other way. "Take me home?“

"Gladly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity/WestAllen Anniversary date ficlet

“Why are we doing this? Oliver is the only one who enjoys camping. What were we thinking?”

“It sounded fun at first.”

“Felicity, I have bug bites on my ass and I think my fingers are pruning!”

Felicity sighed, “I know, me too. And my legs still hurt from that hike. I can’t believe Barry made us actually  _climb_ the mountain. Useless speedster.”

“I don’t even have the energy to defend that right now.”

Felicity chuckled, “hey, as much as this sucks, I’m glad we’re doing it together.”

Iris smiled back, bumping her blanketed shoulder to Felicity’s. “Same here.”

“Iris?” They heard Barry’s voice as he came back, unzipping the other tent.

“In here,” Iris answered, rolling her eyes. 

Barry leaned over and glanced inside at them. He smiled, his hair dripping from the rain. “The firewood is all covered up. Whenever this rain stops, we can start a fire. What are you guys doing in here?”

“Well,” Felicity let out a deep breath, tightening her heavy blanket around herself. “I was in my tent. Miserable and wet. And Iris was in your tent. Miserable and wet. And we just thought; hey, if we’re going to be miserable and wet, let’s at least do it together and watch the rain while we sulk.”

Barry ducked inside, shrugging off his jacket and shoes. He sat down next to Iris and she adjusted her blanket to share it with him. They sat quietly for a while and then they heard Oliver moving around outside. “Honey,” Felicity called, “what are you doing out there?”

Oliver peeked his head inside, his eyes finding hers, and he smiled. “I’m just making sure nothing important is getting wet.” He disappeared for another moment, putting some things into the car to protect them from the downpour.

He hurried into the tent a moment later, immediately taking off his coat and shoes like Barry had. Felicity frowned. She was shivering just sitting in the tent, covered in blankets. He must be freezing. 

Oliver pulled a sweatshirt over his head, and Felicity made room for him to sit behind her in the now cramped tent. He tucked his legs around her, and she squeezed his feet through his wool socks, adjusting the blankets to cover them. His fingers slipped under her blanket, pressing into her thighs for warmth. She shivered, the leggings she wore were too thin to protect her from his cold fingers. Oliver chuckled, “sorry.”

Felicity just shook her head, leaning back against his chest and warming him up. Iris glanced back at him, “worth it?” she asked, referring to Oliver’s previous insistence that he scope the area to make sure they had set up camp in the best place. That was before it had started raining. 

Oliver shrugged, resting his chin on Felicity’s shoulder to watch the rain coming down in front of them. “If it was going to rain through the night, we might be screwed. This spot looks like it floods. But it’ll let up in about an hour.”

Barry shook his head with a laugh, “If you’re right, you really need to teach me how to do that.”

Felicity snorted, “trust me, he’s right.”

Oliver tightened one arm around Felicity’s waist and leaned towards Iris, pointing up at the clouds with his other hand. “See those clouds over there?” Iris nodded. “They’re lighter than the ones above us. The wind is blowing north, so the lighter clouds are coming our way. I’m guessing it should take about thirty minutes for them to reach us, but those are still rain clouds. Another half an hour or so and then they should clear out, too. We’ll be good to go.”

Felicity tossed her head back, resting it on his shoulder and looking up at him, “You promised me s’mores, Queen.”

Oliver laughed, glancing down at her. “I know. Don’t I always keep my promises, Queen?”

She smiled up at him, “Yeah, you’re doing a pretty good job of it so far.”

Felicity settled back against him, closing her eyes and listening to the rain. It didn’t sound like it was coming down as heavily as it had been twenty minutes ago. She fully trusted that it would stop within the hour. “You know what we should do?” She asked, and Oliver hummed.

“What?” Barry asked.

“We should try to do something like this at least once a year.”

Iris laughed once, “You want to spend every wedding anniversary camping in tents with us, Felicity?”

“No.” Felicity said. She looked over at Barry and Iris, “I mean, not that I would mind that. I love you guys, just not that much. I just mean that we should try to make time to hang out like this. You know, we’re already so busy.” She put her hand over Oliver’s, where it rested on her stomach. “I want the little kicker in here to look up to you guys like William does.”

Barry nodded in agreement, “Maybe next year we can go on a cruise or something, though…” Iris shoved his shoulder and he laughed, “I’m just saying!”

Iris reached over to squeeze Felicity’s hand. “Okay. Let’s do it. At least once a year, maybe in the summer… we plan a trip.”

“Family vacations?” Barry grinned, “Does that mean I get to be, like, your kids’ uncle?” he asked, smiling at Oliver.

Oliver sighed, glancing down at Felicity. She laughed, patting his arm. “It’s okay, honey, they’ll still have John, too.”


End file.
